


Dirty Little Secret

by silkbow



Series: The Modern Assassins [AU-verse] [1]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Gen, Modern Assassins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-13
Updated: 2012-09-13
Packaged: 2017-11-14 03:16:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/510740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silkbow/pseuds/silkbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Modern Assassin AU] Clay's part of the team, and one night he finds out Rebecca's dirty little secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Little Secret

He knows Rebecca’s dirty little secret.

He really only ever figured it out because it just so happened they shared the vice. But it was around three in the morning one night that he woke up, noticing her third of the futon empty. Desmond was still snoring face down behind him, not even stirring as Clay sat up. Shaun having lost the bedtime lottery had won the floor prize, and still looked miserable even in his sleep. Lucy's back was turned, curled up on the small loveseat with her hair loose against the pillow and her blanket up to her neck.

He noticed Rebecca was standing outside through the window, scarf wound around her neck and his jacket on her shoulders. He glanced around the room at the others in the small cramped cabin, careful to pick his way across the floor and not wake any of them up as he went to join her outside in the cool night air.

She was startled when he slipped out behind her, grinning.

That was the night Clay Kaczmarek found out Rebecca Crane was a sneaky little smoker. Despite all her health talks, the vitamins and supplements, the vegetarian-guilt trips and those looks she dared give him over his habit when he lit up? And here she was, exhaling a plume of smoke with her eyes widely focused on him. His smoke, by the smell of it. which made sense, considering she was wearing his jacket.

“My, my... What’ve we got here?” That grin had yet to fade from his face, and she vainly tried to wiggle free of his enveloping arms.

“Listen, it’s not a habit—I just,” She gave up in her struggle, slinking back against his chest. “We’re really stressed out right now—I’m really stressed. And smokes... they just calm my nerves.”

“You think I’m going to use this against you, Bec?” He rested the side of his head against hers, hands clasped together across her stomach. “I don’t know, you might have to persuade me not to.” He chuckled. “I was wondering why I kept going through them so fast…”

“Clay…”

“What? Come on, like you’d live it down if I ever told Shaun.” He was kidding, of course. But she started wriggling again in his grip, her laughter eventually bleeding into his.

“Don’t make me hurt you.” She said, nudging her shoulder back against his chest.

She flicked ashes away, reluctantly taking another drag of the cigarette—the first since he’d caught her with it. He found himself watching, curiously. For a habit you would think would look bad on her, it fit just right. She noticed him watching.

“Since when?” He slid his hands into the front pockets of the jacket, over sized on her shoulders.

“High School.” She replied after a beat, pulling the front of his jacket closed. Her hands were cold. “I quit after a few months, didn’t do it again for years. But then, last year when Shaun and you were in that accident? Hah…” She shook her head.

He chose to believe her on that, the look that flickered across her face enough proof. Before he could say something – maybe something comforting, or funny to change the tone of the moment, he stiffened. So did she; he felt her shoulders against him. The door behind them had opened again.

“Clay? ...Rebecca?” It was Lucy.

He pulled Rebecca tighter, pressing his cheek to hers a little more firmly. Their backs were to Lucy, so when he raised his hand, plucking the cigarette from between her fingers it was a fluid motion that led the filter straight up to his lips. He took a quick and shallow drag, keeping Rebecca close so when they both exhaled their smoke trails mixed into one as they rose. He kissed her cheek and let her go, slowly turning around.

“Hey Luce. We were just getting some air.” He flicked the cigarette butt to the ground, grinding it down with his heel.

“Clay, how many times am I going to have to tell you—smoking is going to kill you.” Lucy’s eyes rolled, and the agitation in her voice didn’t stop there.

“I know, I know. If the Templars don’t get me first…” It was about to be Lucy Lecture Time, he knew that much.

Rebecca just showed her appreciation by bumping her side into his, taking his hand as they all went back inside.


End file.
